bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hollow Ichigo
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Wewnętrzny Hollow | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 174 cm | waga = 61 kg | przynależność = On sam, Ichigo Kurosaki | bazy operacyjne = Wewnętrzny świat Ichigo | krewni = Brak | shikai = Zangetsu | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu | debiut w mandze = Tom 13, Rozdział 110 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 39 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japoński głos = Masakazu Morita | angielski głos = Johnny Yong Bosch | hiszpański głos = Eduardo Garza (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} bardziej poprawnie nazywany . To potężna istota, która powstała kiedy Ichigo, odzyskując moce Shinigami, wytworzył wewnątrz swojej duszy Pustego (w czasie przemiany w Pustego jako Plus). Posiadanie takiego wewnętrznego Hollowa jest typową cechą pośród Vizardów. Wygląd Ogólny jego wygląd zewnętrzny jest prawie identyczny jak Ichigo; odróżnia ich wyłącznie kolorystyka - ubranie Pustego jest białe z czarnymi końcami, odwrotnie niż u Kurosakiego, podobnie Zangetsu którego używa. Hollow Ichigo posiada białą skórę i włosy, co wygląda jak Ichigo w odcieniach szarości i żółte oczy. Charakter Hollow Ichigo jest szalony i nieobliczalny. Kocha walczyć, przez cały czas trwania starcia wydaje z siebie szalone okrzyki. Jego ataki są brutalne i równie nieobliczalne jak on sam - dla przykładu, używanie osłony na rękojeść Zangetsu (która ma postać czegoś na kształt bandaża) do wywijania nim nad głową i rzucania ostrzem we wroga. Uwielbia dziko się śmiać, walczy jak szaleniec i nie reaguje na rany. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|"Narodziny" Hollowa Ichigo Podczas gdy Ichigo przechodził szkolenie w celu uzyskania swoich własnych mocy Shinigami, Kisuke Urahara umieścił duszę Ichigo w procesie zwanym Ingerencją, w którym jeśli Ichigo nie uzyska mocy na własną rękę, stanie się Hollowem. Tessai Tsukabishi następnie przecina Łańcuch Losu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 60, strony 8-19 Następnie używa wysokiego poziomu Bakudō, aby zapobiec używaniu rąk Ichigo, by wspiąć się po stromych stronach wału.Bleach manga; Rozdział 61, strony 12-16 Po trzech dniach w szybie, Ichigo zaczyna przekształcać się w Hollowa. Kiedy Bakudō ograniczające Ichigo zaczyna się rozbijać, Tessai wykorzystuje bardziej zaawansowaną wersję tego, na co Jinta odpowiada, że zabije Ichigo, jednakże użytkownik Bakudō odpowiada, że musi go powstrzymać, zanim zakończy transformację w Pustego. Przed uderzeniem ostatecznej części zaklęcia, Ichigo ucieka w dużej eksplozji, w wyniku przebudzenia jego mocy Shinigami i Hollowa. Udaje mu się odzyskać swoje moce, jeszcze w Strzaskanym Wale z szatami Shinigami i maską Hollowa. Później odrzucił maskę, lub przynajmniej myślał, że to zrobił.Bleach manga; Rozdział 64, strona 3-16 Soul Society Hollow Ichigo opętał Ichigo, gdy Byakuya Kuchiki, sparaliżował go przy pomocy Kidō. Hichigo zdominował kapitana, lecz Ichigo przejął kontrolę. Bount (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Hollow Ichigo przejmuje kontrolę nad Ichigo przez moment Hollow Ichigo był cicho przez jakiś czas, tylko pokazując siebie w walce z Gō Kogą i jego lalką, Dalk, przed zmuszeniem do odwrotu. Ichigo poczuł wpływy Hollowa w nim rosnące.Bleach anime; Odcinek 82 Również pokazał siebie w jednej chwili (tylko oczy Kurosakiego zmieniły się na zielone; maska nigdy nie zaczęła się formować, i twardówka jego oczu nie zmieniły się na czarne) podczas walki Ichigo z Jinem Kariyą, raniąc go czarną Getsugą Tenshō, ale Zastępczy Shinigami odzyskał swoje zmysły wkrótce po tym.Bleach anime; Odcinek 108 Arrancar Ichigo próbuje walczyć z 2 nieznanymi mu Arrancarami, lecz wtrąca się Hollow Ichigo, który próbuje przejąc nad nim kontrolę, lecz to nie pomaga a Ichigo zamiast opętany zostaje sparaliżowany. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Jeśli chodzi o styl walki, Hollow Ichigo opiera się głównie na swoim Zanpakutō, co można by uznać, że jest specjalistą szermierki. Jego pomysłowość w użyciu jej jest znacznie większa niż Ichigo, gdyż on wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności w manewrach bardziej wszechstronnych i efektownych, jak przy Shikai jako cep, jak wykazał, że posiada ogromny cel i kontrolę do ataku. Podczas gdy Ichigo walczy dedukcyjnie i logicznie, Hollow Ichigo walczy w stylu bardziej podobnym do berserkera, powołując się na instynkt z małą lub bez odniesienia o swoje własne dobro.Bleach manga; Rozdział 111, strony 6-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 166, strony 2-8''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 220 thumb|right|190px|Deadly Darts * :Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; strona 156 To technika, w której Hollow Ichigo łapie za bandaż Zangetsu i zaczyna nim wirować. Zanpakutō rzucone w ten sposób jest bardzo szybkie i jest w stanie uszkodzić budynek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 111, strony 5-11 Ekspert walki wręcz: Czerpiąc z doświadczeń Ichigo, wewnętrzny Hollow jest bardzo zdolnym bez broni wojownikiem. Podczas gdy w większości walk opiera się na Zanpakutō. Walki wręcz używa w krótkich okresach czasu, gdy jego ostrze jest odsuwane w połowie ataku. Bardzo spostrzegawczy bojownik: Pomimo aroganckiej i szalonej postawy, Hollow Ichigo jest bardzo wnikliwym i podstępnym zawodnikiem. Choć regularnie drwi z Kurosakiego, jego kpiny to także racjonalne i głębokie poznanie, aby pomóc Ichigo zrozumieć siebie i swoje moce. Intelekt Hollowa Ichigo jest również przydatny w walce. Szybko zdaje sobie sprawę z błędów w taktyce oraz w bitwie Ichigo, oraz ich poprawienia lub niemalże dostosowania się do taktyki przeciwnika, by móc ją doskonale przewidzieć. Ogromna moc duchowa: Hollow Ichigo ma niezwykłą ilość energii, równą lub też większą niż Ichigo. Ulquiorra, 4, najsilniejszy wśród Espady twierdził, że Reiatsu Ichigo wahało się od słabego do większego niż jego własne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 236, strona 18 *'Zwiększona siła': Hollow Ichigo ma wielką siłę fizyczną, co świadczy rzucenie Ichigo w budynek. Hollow postrzegany zostaje jako bardziej wydajny od Ichigo, przytłaczając go bardzo łatwo. Siła fizyczna Pustego jest większa niż Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strona 10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 218, strony 14-15 *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': Potrafi odbić czarną Getsugę Tenshō Ichigo samą dłonią.Bleach manga; Rozdział 219, strona 12 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo pod kontrolą Hollowa Opętanie: Hollow Ichigo jest w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem Ichigo oraz jego mocami, kiedy Kurosaki pada nieprzytomny w walce. W tym stanie, twardówki Ichigo czarnieją, a tęczówki zyskują świecący, złoto-żółty blask. W połączeniu tym pojawia się także biała maska Hollowa po lewej stronie twarzy.Zauważ, że w pierwotnej wersji, odcinek 82, oko Ichigo nie zostało zmienione, ale poprawione w audycjach w innych krajach Umiejętność błyskawicznego przyswajania wiedzy: Podobnie jak Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo ma ta samo zdumiewające tempo wzrostu. Zyskał natychmiastowo moc, którą ma Ichigo, czego dowodem jest wykorzystanie Bankai. Był nawet w stanie wykorzystać czarną Getsugę Tenshō wcześniej niż Ichigo, mimo nauki Bankai w tym samym czasie. Jego własna Getsuga Tenshō jest nieporównywalnie silniejsza od Ichigo. Jego rzeczywiste ograniczenia nie są znane, jak nigdy nie była wykazana walka z wszystkich sił. Ekspert Shunpo: W dodatku mając więcej surowej wytrzymałości, Hollow Ichigo jest zauważalnie szybszy niż Ichigo. Jego wzorce ataków są trudniejsze do odczytania i nadążenia, pozwalają mu łatwiej pokonać przeciwnika. Zanpakutō Hollow Ichigo powstał, kiedy Ichigo, zmieniając się w Hollowa, odzyskał utracone moce Shinigami. Zangetsu i Hollow są źródłem mocy Ichigo i mają takie same duchowe ciało w wewnętrznym świecie Kurosakiego, silniejszą obecność większej kontrolowanej liczby (i ogólny wygląd) swojego ciała, w którym to przypadku dusza Hollowa Ichigo ma całą formę białą (ubranie też). Wersja ta jest nieco obłąkanym Shinigami Ichigo z pragnieniem przejęcia kontroli nad ciałem Ichigo i jego mocą dla siebie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 218, strona 23 thumb|right|190px|Zangetsu *'Shikai': Forma Shikai Zangetsu wygląda jak tasak ponadgabarytowy i elegancki, a nie jak formalna "katana". Nie ma tsuby ani właściwej rękojeści, tylko jest owinięty tkaniną/bandażem. Miecz jest wysoki jak sam Hollow Ichigo, 1.75 m, i ma czarne ostrze ze srebrną krawędzią tnącą. Tkanina znajdująca się na rękojeści zdaje się reagować na poczynania Hollowa Ichigo, zmieniając długość lub owijać miecz niczym płaszcz. W walce, materiał opada gdy jest to konieczne, a kurczy się z powrotem do poprzedniego stanu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 67, strony 9 i 11 Tkanina może być również używana do wymachiwania bronią jak cepem i rzucać nią w przeciwników w walce średniego zasięgu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 87, strona 23 Hollow Ichigo również używa szerszej części Zangetsu jako tarczy przed atakami. W przeciwieństwie do większości Zanpakutō, które mogą być zapieczętowane w swojej oryginalnej postaci, Zangetsu jest zawsze w formie Shikai. Yoruichi Shihōin stwierdziła, że jego Zanpakutō jest w pełnym wymiarze czasu uwolnionym rodzajem, z powodu ogromnej, ale niekontrolowanej energii duchowej wytwarzanej przez Kurosakiego, co oznacza, że bez właściwej kontroli, energii duchowej, raz uwolnione Zanpakutō w formie Shikai pozostanie na zawsze w takiej formie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 120, strona 9 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: :* : W chwili cięcia, Zangetsu absorbuje energię duchową i uwalnia ją skondensowaną na ostrzu, powiększając atak cięcia, a następnie wypuszcza ją do przodu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 161, strona 5 To cięcie ma formę półksiężyca lub jest w kształcie fali.Bleach manga; Rozdział 161, strona 15 Kiedy Hollow Ichigo używa tej techniki w świecie fizycznym, wtedy jest w kolorze czarnym. thumb|right|190px|Tensa Zangetsu *'Bankai': : Uważa się za całkowicie inne Zanpakutō od innych. W przeciwieństwie do innych form Bankai, które zwykle tworzą jakieś ogromne stworzenie lub inny efekt, Bankai Ichigo w rzeczywistości zmniejszony jest do daitō (japoński długi miecz) z białym ostrzem. Jelec ma 4 zęby, wygięte, tworząc kształt manji (co jest kanji dla "ban", czyli "pełny", jako "pełne uwolnienie"). Ostrze jest w stanie znieść nawet najsilniejsze ataki, dzięki czemu łatwiej je blokować i odpychać przychodzące ataki. Może nawet wytrzymać miażdżącą siłę. Zamiast zwisającego bandaża w formie Shikai ma krótki odcinek łańcucha, który przymocowany jest do spodu rękojeści. Oprócz miecza, Hollow Ichigo otrzymuje także długie rękawy, biały płaszcz do kostek (lub Shikakushō) z czarną podszewką, która jest zamknięta w klatce piersiowej, a następnie końcówki zostają poszarpane, podobnie jak ubiór Zangetsu. :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu, podobnie jak forma Shikai, jest używany do walki w zwarciu, ale również posiada pewne specjalne umiejętności. frame|right|Hichigo używający Getsugi Tenshō :*'Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu zastrzega sobie korzystanie z Getsugi Tenshō i może być stosowany tymi samymi sposobami, ale w rozszerzonej formie. W przypadku zastosowania Bankai, silne podmuchy są białe z czerwonym zarysem, a ich tor może być kontrolowany z wybuchową, zwiększoną mocą i prędkością.Bleach manga; Rozdział 166, strona 6 Podczas walki Byakuyi z Ichigo, odnosi się do tego ataku jako , odnosząc się do ciemnego koloru ataku. Ichigo stwierdził, że Czarna Getsuga pierwotnie jest techniką jego wewnętrznego Hollowa. :*'Hiper prędkość': Hollow Ichigo całą moc Bankai kompresuje do niewielkiej, skondensowanej formy. Potem wykorzystuje moc Bankai do wykonywania szybkich ruchów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 163, strony 19-20 Jego nowa prędkość jest tak wielka, że zwiększa nawet sprawność jego Shunpo i pozwala mu stworzyć dziesiątki powidoków do zmylenia przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 163, strony 9-17 :*'Zwiększona moc duchowa': Jego Reiatsu jest tak silne i szorstkie, jak również grube i ciężkie, że może aż udusić ludzi w jego pobliżu gdy ma wywołany Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 193, strona 8 Ponadto, jego już ogromna energia duchowa jest wspaniała i gwałtownie wzrosła, gdyż teraz ma głęboką, czarną energię z czerwonym zarysem. Dotarła do tego punktu, że przedstawiona jest jako czerwonoczarna i pochodzi z ciała Ichigo, kiedy jego ciśnienie duchowe jest wywierane, zastępuje niebieską aurę. Odkąd Ichigo pokonał swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa i potwierdzając swoje miejsce u Vizardów, wytwarza czarną aurę z czerwonym zarysem otaczającym go gdy inicjuje Bankai, a nie biała, która wystrzeliwuje wysoko w niebo. :*'Zwiększony czas trwania Bankai': Ponadto iż wszystkie jego energie są "skompresowane", oznacza to, że korzystanie z Bankai nie jest wyczuwalne na sile duchowej jak inne Bankai po aktywacji, co pozwala Hollowowi Ichigo na korzystanie z Tensy Zangetsu znacznie dłuższy okres niż inny użytkownicy Bankai o jego poziomie mocy. Moce Hollowa thumb|right|190px|Ichigo Kurosaki w pełnej formie Hollowa Forma Hollowa: Kiedy Hollow Ichigo w pełni posiadł ciało Ichigo, przekształca się wtedy w Pustego. Maska przypomina ludzką czaszkę wraz z kompletną szczęką i zaokrąglonymi, czerwonymi paskami po lewej stronie. Ten w pełni Hollow pokazany jest jako biała, humanoidalna jaszczurka z trójpalczastymi szponami, nogami i ogonem z ciemno czerwonymi oznaczeniami i muskularnym ciałem. Ma długie pomarańczowe włosy, gadzie oczy postrzegane przez dużą maskę. W odróżnieniu od innych Pustych, w formie tej używa Zangetsu tak jak Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strona 5''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 222, strona 2 Kiedy moce Ichigo są nieco przywrócone przez ekwipunek Sztucznej Duszy Kagerōzy Inaby, to maska przybiera kształt drugiej formy Hollowa. Widnieją na niej dwa pionowe paski, ale są czerwone a nie czarne. Dodatkowo futro wokół nadgarstków jest czerwone a nie szare. *'Natychmiastowa regeneracja': Podobnie jak niektóre Hollowy, ta forma pokazuje możliwość błyskawicznego zregenerowania każdej rany, a nawet brakującej kończyny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strona 2 *'Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō': Getsuga Tenshō Hollowa pojawia się obejmując całkowicie Tensę Zangetsu. Zakres mocy ataku jest obecnie nieznany, ponieważ nigdy nie został on użyty w tej formie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 222, strony 1-2 *'Zwiększona moc duchowa': Nawet jeśli tylko częściowo przekształcony, moc duchowa Hollowa znacznie wzrasta. Po przebudzeniu, forma Pustego była wystarczająco silna, aby uwolnić się od pełno poziomowego zaklęcia Bakudō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 218, strona 15 Podczas przekształcania ciała Ichigo w kompletnego Hollowa, uwolniona moc objawia się jako wicher, który jest w stanie (w szczególności) uszkodzić pobliskie okolice. W pełnej postaci, moc jest uwalniana jako niekontrolowana. thumb|190px|right|Nowa forma Hollow Ichigo frame|right|Hichigo pokazujący swoją moc * : Chwilę po transformacji, Hollow Ichigo sprawił, że Zangetsu dosłownie przyleciał do niego. frame|right|Cero w formie Vasto Lorde Połączone formy Występy w innych mediach Ciekawostki * Twierdzi, że jest ucieleśnieniem instynktów Ichigo. * Możliwe, że nie jest nawet Pustym, ale czymś pomiędzy Pustym, Shinigami a Arrancarem. Wykazuje kilka typowych cech Pustego (jak np. czarne oczy), ale nie posiada ani dziury, ani maski. Dodatkowo, będąc Pustym jest zdolny do używania Shikai i Bankai jak Shinigami, czego nawet członkowie Espady nie potrafią. Jest w stanie użyć czegoś na kształt Resurrección - gdy zmienia się podczas ostatniej walki z Ulquiorrą. Jednak później przychodzi on do Ichigo w masce Vasto Lorde. Te wszystkie cechy mogą być spowodowane tym, że powstał w tym samym momencie kiedy Ichigo odzyskał swoje moce Shinigami, po utracie ich w walce z Byakuyą Kuchiki. Jako że wewnętrzni Puści reszty Vizardów nie zostali jeszcze ujawnieni, prawdopodobnie jest unikalną istotą. * Kiedy Ichigo przeszedł przemianę w Pustego w czasie drugiej walki z Ulquiorrą, podczas całego starcia nic nie powiedział. Jest to dość dziwne, ponieważ Hichigo z reguły był gadatliwy. Dopiero pod koniec walki powiedział kilkakrotnie do Inoue "Muszę ci pomóc". To były jego jedyne słowa w tej formie. * W 39 odcinku anime (walka Ichigo z Kenpachim) Zangetsu mówi, że jeśli Ichigo mu zaufa, to w wewnętrznym świecie Kurosakiego nigdy nie będzie padał deszcz (symbolizuje on smutek i Zangetsu nienawidzi gdy pada deszcz). Pod koniec serii, w 410 chapterze mangi Zangetsu mówi, że deszcz przestał już padać bo wszystko utonęło w morzu. Zangetsu mówi też, że Ichigo się załamał i nie chce iść naprzód przed obawą, że Pusty przejmie kontrolę nad Kurosakim. Wydaje się więc, że od momentu narodzenia Pustego wewnątrz Ichigo ten stale rośnie w siłę i jest nie tylko jego siłą, ale również powodem wahania i strachu Ichigo. Cytaty * (Do Zangetsu) "Wytrenuj go dobrze, ponieważ pewnego dnia przejmę tą moc." * (Do Byakuyi) "Ja nie mam imienia." * (Jak powyżej) "Nie musisz wiedzieć kim jestem, ponieważ wkrótce zostaniesz..." * (Do Ichigo) "Ja jestem Zangetsu!" * (Jak powyżej) "Pokażę ci, jak powinieneś używać tego Bankai!" * (Jak powyżej) "Nie ma szans żebym pozwolił władcy słabszemu ode mnie wskoczyć mi na plecy i jeździć na mnie, pozwalając obu nas zabić." * (Jak powyżej) "Jesteś słabszy niż ja, więc cię zniszczę!" * (Jak powyżej) "Jeśli naprawdę planujesz kontrolować moją moc, zanim zdecyduję się pojawić następnym razem, daj z siebie wszystko by nie zginąć... Uważaj, zrozumiałeś?!" * (Jak powyżej) "Ichigo, możesz mi powiedzieć jaka jest różnica między królem a jego koniem? I nawet nie myśl by dać mi jakąś głupią dziecinną odpowiedź "Ponieważ ten pierwszy ma dwie nogi, a drugi cztery",albo inne bzdury w tym stylu. Jeśli ich forma, siła i umiejętności są dokładnie te same, dlaczego jeden z nich staje się królem i rządzi walką, a drugi zostaje koniem i nosi króla?! Może być tylko jedna prawidłowa odpowiedź. Instynkt!" Odniesienia en:Hollow Ichigo Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Hollow Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania